User talk:TurtleShroom/19
---- Why? Why do you always edit the articles I create? I mean, I ain't saying no one can edit them, but why is it always YOU? Or is it with everyone? Well, I'm glad you like Roger Lopez. And if you want to edit another one of my articles, edit Hornietail. --Harry Potter books rule! 08:30, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay.. I sent you a message on Archive 18, telling you to archive your talk. But I also was telling you about an idea. It's good that you archived it but..I kinda need a reply about that idea. --[[User talk:EternalMagma|'Metalmanager]] [[User talk:EternalMagma|'talk page']] 09:56, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Your IRC issue TS- I think I fixed your IRC flags. Sorry to bother, but could you come back on and see if it worked? Thank you! ':)' --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!]] 01:09, July 6, 2010 (UTC) EDIT If you edit every article I make, can you expand my article Hornietail? I'm a little lazy to do it... --Harry Potter books rule! 10:49, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Message from ChordSectorθ, alias Evolutionπ I have come back to this wiki edit specific articles on this wiki pertaining to the classification of specific animals. The first article—of which was in an exceedingly long perception of a suggested progressive medium referred to as "time"—that I have managed to edit addresses the modern classification of a group of mammals once referred to as pinnipeds. Please read the talk page of the article titled Walrus (species) and report this information to other exceedingly active members of this wiki. I would do this myself, but I have not edited this wiki in a while, and other users may not recognize me. —◔ChordSectorθ◕ 16:49, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi. I wanted to tell you that I got an Entei,which I nicknamed "ITBURRRRNS",a Raikou and a Suicune which I nicknamed "OVER 9000!"--12yz12ab Talk to me 01:51, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I totally agree!!! I forgot to say this before but, I totally agree! Jesus did love us so he died for us! I can't see how other people can't see that. --'Will k!!! Hate me? Love me? Tell me here! | Read mah blog! | | ' 23:20, July 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: Shipping ZOMG KATAANG ZOMG ZUTARA ZOMG KATAANG ZOMG ZUTARA ZOMG ZUTAANG ZOMG KATARA ZOMG GIANT FRIENDLY MUSHROOM SDKJFHSDKJSDJFDLJFLSJFLSDKFJFDSKDJFKF But seriously now. You wanted me to explain the two cartoons in more detail? Well, "Kataang" is the name of the relationship between Katara and Aang, and "Zutara" is the relationship between Zuko and Katara. The first cartoon depicts Aang and company about to face Fire Lord Ozai (main antagonist)... and then Sokka spots the shipping wars... The second one has General Zhao (a general in the Fire Nation Navy) spotting more shipping wars (noez) through his telescope. The shipping wars on Avatar are so infamous, in fact, that the creators of Avatar themselves made a short called School Time Shipping. Kataang and Zutara are both referenced in it, but the writers went for a non-sequitur and paired Katara with the Blue Spirit (Zuko's alter-ego). I have no idea why. So... yeah. That's Avatar shipping for you, not that I'm an expert on such things, but whatever. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'ALL HAIL THE FRIENDLY GIANT MUSHROOM']]) View this template 22:00, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Small Dispute Me and MM were having a dispute. Anyway, I'd like you to settle it. MM wants all the characters (Agent (Spy), Doctor (Medic), Weighty (Heavy), Private (Soldier), Explodyman (Demoman), Fireman (Pyro) and Ranger (scout) to be in a video game. Group Castle 2. However, I think thats unoriginal and that they should be In Universe, like literally existing in universe instead of in a video game. Thoughts? --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-[[User talk:Austin8310|'YA-HIHIHIHIHIHI!!!]]'-Lit. 23:12, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Mini-Project: Hierarchies! Hey, TS. I was reading the article on Mandy Mortis (EXCELLENT job, BTW), and I got some inspiration for a little mini pet project we could work on -- writing out the hierarchy of the BoF. Here's what I've planned. We'll work on two hierarchies: the administrative hierarchy of the entire Bureau, and the administrative hierarchy of the Masters, which is part of the Bureau's hierarchy. In addition, we'll write out the process of writing a story and editing the universe, in flowchart form. We'll also explain all three of these in text form, for clearer detail. Here are my ideas for the hierarchies and story-writing process. ---- The hierarchy of the BoF should go like this: * Masters (top level) -- Oversee all Departments through direct command to Bureaucrats (heads of Departments); in control of all Bureau decisions through indirect command cascade down from Bureaucrats * Board of Bureaucrats -- Oversee all Departments through direct command to Sysops (heads of Offices), handles inter-Department affairs, may veto decisions by Masters via 7/10 supermajority vote * Sysops -- Oversee all Offices within each Department through direct administration to subordinates, handle inter-Office affairs * Workers (bottom level) -- Do trivial tasks, such as maintenance, machine operation, data management, physical hands-on work, etc. * Moose in Black -- Take direct command from the Masters and Board of Bureaucrats to cover up traces and evidence of the BoF, either with threats or birbes. They are very loyal and fierce, but humane, at the request of the Masters. * Fourth Wall -- By default, writes stories by editing the universe. Is subject to retconning by the BoF. * Universe -- Subject to editing and control by the Fourth Wall and BoF, the latter being more dominant. * Spacetime Anomaly Array -- Array consisting of black holes, wormholes, white holes, and other spacetime-continuum anomalies that captures and stores Wutt Energy from the Fourth Wall. When directed by the BoF's supercomputers, they release pulses of Wutt Energy and amplify them, refining the transmission's clarity. They then direct the transmission into the universe. It's basically a giant wand (see Magic). ---- The hierarchy of the Masters goes like this: * Author -- Analyzes drafts from the Fourth Wall and edits them to insert literary devices, conform to a plot, and correct policy violations. Administrative function: directing and coordinating all the other Masters. * Narrator -- Takes generalized manuscripts from the Author and edits them for more interesting grammar styles, sentence and paragraph structures, and the needed moods and atmospheres. Administrative function: assists the Author in directing and coordinating the other Masters. * Director -- Repeatedly reviews drafts and media from the other Masters, removing policy violations along the way. Administrative function: keeping all the other Masters in check and in conformation with the BoF's policies. * Illustrator -- Accepts requests from the Author and Narrator to draw images and visual media for stories. Administrative function: Heads the Departments of Imagery and Animation. * DJ -- Accepts requests from the Author and Narrator to create sounds, music, and other auditory media for stories. Administrative function: Very little, though the Board of Bureaucrats and some of the other Masters are working to create a Department of Audio for the DJ to direct. ---- The process of writing a story goes like this: # The Fourth Wall analyzes previous events and extrapolates, writing what logically would occur next. A network of modified Doinkometers installed inside the Fourth Wall and connected to its very workings copies the outgoing transmission of Wutt Energy pulses, converts it to binary, and sends it to the BoF's master supercomputer to be interpreted as programming language, then English (very simple and broken English, that is). # The Author receives a transcription of the Fourth Wall's draft and edits it to conform to an overall plot, as well as correcting the broken English. The result is a general description of what should happen next in the story. # The Author's manuscript, along with some author's notes, is forwarded to the Director, who evaluates it even further, checking for policy violations and fairness. Changes are highlighted, and then the manuscript is forwarded to the Narrator, along with some director's notes. # The Narrator evaluates the manuscript, changes, and accompanying notes, then writes a rough draft of the story, complete with mood and atmosphere, literary devices, and interesting grammar styles and sentence and paragraph structures. The draft is sent back to the Director, along with some narrator's notes. # The Director re-evaluates the draft for policy violations and fairness, then sends it back to the Narrator with more notes. # The Narrator uses the notes to revise the draft. The revised draft is then sent back and forth between the Narrator and Director to refine it until it is of acceptable quality. The Author may assist in the revision process at certain points. # Once the draft is made final, copies are sent to the Illustrator and DJ. They then create accompanying media for the story -- images, animations, sound effects, and music. The media is sent to the Director and a board of critics for evaluation, then incorporated into the final draft. # At last, the final draft is fully played out on the Narrator's Organ. The draft is forwarded to the master supercomputer, which splits it into two copies. One copy is stored in text format and forwarded to the Archives to be kept as a log. The other copy is translated back into detailed programming language, then into binary. The supercomputer forwards the information to the Spacetime Anomaly Array, which fires off a corresponding transmission of Wutt Energy. # The transmission edits the universe, causing the needed changes and the advancement of the story. The Fourth Wall analyzes the events that have been caused and writes a draft of what should logically happen next. The cycle repeats. ---- Where you come in -- since you have a flowchart-like generator (you know, the thing you used to make the Governance's hierarchy diagram), you can generate the diagrams and flowcharts needed. Or I could do that in Office 2007... we'll figure that out later. And you can also provide feedback and ideas to make it more realistic and bureaucratic. Please do so when you reply! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'ALL HAIL THE FRIENDLY GIANT MUSHROOM']]) View this template 01:04, July 17, 2010 (UTC) In reply: * The Fourth Wall, as you may recall, is a supercomputer. Underneath that thick brick wall is an overly complicated system of Wutt-Energy-conducting materials (don't ask me for the specifics) that form a huge computing system. It would take some delicate work, but Doinkometers COULD be installed inside the Fourth Wall like you install something inside a computer, given adequate tools. (Or, the Masters could be lazy and cause Doinkometers to pop up there like magic. =P) * The Fourth Wall is not writing spontaneously. It is incapable of starting a plotline. All it does is analyze events that have just happened and figure out what should logically happen next. It's not sentient, but it is a supercomputer. However, since it takes a lot of computing power to do that, the Fourth Wall will only choose the simplest sequence of events possible, which is why it writes horrible stories. * You're right, Benny is extremely biased. However, the layout I gave you is the way it's SUPPOSED to work. In reality, the checks aren't so much for fairness as they are for the preservation of Benny's interests. * Office 2007's SmartArt isn't helping... I'll have to lay it out manually with textboxes and AutoShapes. =( ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'OBEY YOUR PROPELLER LORD! MWAHAHA']]) View this template 22:03, July 17, 2010 (UTC) I has the original hierarchy generator If you want it, ask. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (dial the waaaambulance) 22:20, July 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: It was the one that came with Office 97, pretty sure of it. I still have it on a hard drive. Next time I start the PC, I'll see what I can do about uploading it. Maybe a screenshot if I can get one? --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (dial the waaaambulance) 12:42, July 18, 2010 (UTC) The Welcome Message Hey TS, I was just surfing the wiki when I saw that Wikia welcomed a new contributer, I looked at their talk and saw that it listed users that can help. I also noticed that my username wasn't on their. I can't seem to find the correct welcome template to edit, so I need you to edit it for me. Please and thank-you! --Dan Beronews (Talk/Edits/Blog) 11:12, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Uh yeah. Our current one isn't very good. Happyface is gone, E-114 is barely around, I think Metal deserves a spot and I'd really like one. I'm good with new users.--[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-[[User talk:Austin8310|'YA-HIHIHIHIHIHI!!!]]'-Lit. 11:14, July 19, 2010 (UTC) So am I.--Error 404: Signature not found. Possible reasons why this may have happened are: Not found. 13:31, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm a new user Hi I'm Xtux's sister. I'm new on here and I'd like some advice on how to be a great user. I'm also a Christan :) --:D 21:16, July 23, 2010 (UTC) We need a BOSS reinstatement Hello TS, As you probably know now, Spy Guy Pers has rejoined the wiki. He used to be a (at the time when it was called this) Sysop. I believe he deserves a reinstatement, at least to rollback. Thank You, --Dan Beronews (Talk/Edits/Blog) 11:01, July 25, 2010 (UTC) SUCCESS! SUCCESS! Hey, TS! As promised, Aviator G now has an article. SUCCESS! His real name is Gil, and he's basically your classic comic relief sidekick, always messing everything up. He's also obsessed with waffles. So go read up on everyone's favorite clumsy Waddle G. It warms his heart. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCCESS! SUCCESS!']]) View this template 21:27, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :P.S. HAND OVER THE WAFFLES AND NO ONE SHALL BE INCAPACITATED! ::P.P.S. CHECKMATE! I WIN THE WAFFLES! SUCCESS! SUCCESS! Revamping of the South Pole Council Dear TS, I would like to seek your permission in a revamping by me of the South Pole Council article. I would like to split Judge Xaiver and the South Pole Capitol from the article, as topics about the council should only have relation to the delegates and not the venue, or the main information about the Leader of the council. Well, about the Capitol, I think it could be modernized (with glass facade,enterance, and an atrium) and also three levels, and the Capitol could have three wings. The West Wing could contain an Executive Meeting Room, where the Council's committees could meet on the first floor, then, a library on the upper two levels. There could also be a North Wing, where the Delegate's offices are located. On the first floor could be the Private Lounge that was previously in the West Wing. The upper two levels could be for the Delegates' offices. In the East wing could be the Chamber,where the desks could have icePads in them, for an electronic vote. There could be a large 178 inch plasma television at the front of the chamber.There could be a large atrium in the intersection between the three wings. The Council could also vote electronically, instead of the them collecting ballots, which is a waste of time. There could also be a small meeting room for the City Council as well. The Council's tables could have microphones as well. Please respond, -- Sanchonachos Welcome aboard. 19:45, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki Hey TS, I have something you would love, THE PHINEAS AND FERB FANON WIKI! I know you love Phineas and Ferb and Fanon, so this would be great. I need help with it and know you are great with new wikis. Thanks, --Dan Beronews (Talk/Edits/Blog) 20:00, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Repromotion Hello TurtleShroom, I noticed in the PRRRROOOMOOOOTION...log that users returning were being repromoted. The Leader now has sysop powers (Explorer) and you gave Spy Guy Pers his powers back. If you read my newest blog post and its comments, I have been "rooted" to be repromoted. I believe that because I'm here before EVERYONE ELSE I'll be able to delete spam/nonsensical nonsense pages, block vandals, make maintenance edits, etc. Please reply on my talk page. Thank you, --[[User talk:EternalMagma|'Pyro']] [[User talk:EternalMagma|'Spy sappin' mah sentry!']] 22:30, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Edit problems Hi Turtleshroom, I had problems about editing my homepage but I saw a message from Director Benny that I needed to confirm my email,so I confirmed it. Unfortunately, when there was a blog about this "Beta Crisis 2010", I typed a comment about how did the beta thing happened by typing the website to show them, and suddenly my comment got blocked by Benny and I got mistreated and I didn't know it was bad. Eversince I got in trouble here, I can't edit articles because Director Benny blocked it. It was a misunderstanding situation, please tell the owner of this wiki or Benny that I did not know so I can edit articles freely. I just came here because CPW was getting boring and CPFW looked cool. Plz help.---Mcmuffin98 01:54, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Zeus What do you think of my new article, Zeus? Oh, and if you could can you add the appropiate quality template on it? Thanks. --[[User:Iamred1|''Iamred1]] Talk! 16:23, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Help meh :3 I'm gonna make a hong kong phooey parody a quirky alternate self of Tails, I might need help with this......PLUS I need help for his puffle sidekick (parody of phooey's sidekick) could ya help? he just catches people other than dr. aye-que but a parody of many of the original show's baddies like Mr. Trnado, and DAr. nowhere and more :3 Tails6000 16:34, July 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: I need your help... Sounds like a plan, TS! And I just realized something: Agent Meltie is the Vanessa parody. Not exactly a ''goth, but still evil. (Only reason I did that is because we already have a Candace parody.) And then maybe my characters could get involved in that, and it'd be a BUSTING FEEDING FRENZY! Busting feeding frenzy, stay outta the water! It's a busting feeding frenzy, stay outta the water! ' ' [[User:Rocket Slug|'RS']] ([[User talk:Rocket Slug|'Hey Mr. Wonderful!']]) About IZ I don't get NickToons, sadly. Although I managed to catch a few at my grandma's. Also, I'm kinda over it. It's good that you like it and all, actually, CONGRATS! You know enjoy an epic TV show! And don't worry, my childhood was quite similar to yours. It SCARED THE LIFE OUT OF ME. I remember, four or five years old, my mom would turn on Nickelodeon, I'd watch for a minute, and either throw up or run around screaming like an idiot. It was quite humorous. ' ' [[User:Rocket Slug|'RS']] ([[User talk:Rocket Slug|'Hey Mr. Wonderful!']]) Something Random And Stupid (That I think you should watch anyway) The new Phineas and Ferb, Summer Belongs to You, in my opinion, is going to be awesome. Or, was it the bagel? Anyway, you are going to fall head over bagels-I mean heels-as you watch the spectacular spectacles of PHINEAS AND FERB ANIME AS WELL AS....... CARAMELLDANSEN!!!!!!!1 The song is called JPOP/Welcome to Tokyo. ' ' [[User:Rocket Slug|'RS']] ([[User talk:Rocket Slug|Hey Mr. Wonderful!]]) P.S. Oh, and BIG HONKING WEEGEE ZIM IS HERE. It shall plunge you into a Nightmare World in which there is no awakening! Why yes, yes it is. Do you have Disney XD? If so, it's in the new special, Summer Belongs to You! Oh, and did you see the Big Honking Weegee Zim (last link)? It's scarier than that nightmare I had where Zim was chasing me with a chainsaw. O_O rocket slug (time to rock!) 18:11, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Remove me from BOSS I'm no longer Sysop; please remove me off BOSS. Also what's are my powers and do I get AG restriction? Am I a Rollback or something? -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 17:38, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I need help Hello TurtleShroom, I started a wiki, the Phineas and Ferb Fanon and I need help. I also need a Code and a government. I know you are good with new wikis, and I need help. So please, join and help me get it going. Please, Please, Please! --Dan Beronews (Talk/Edits/Blog) 19:33, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Explanation Kay. So, the character's a Snoss Anti-P.O.P.E. And one of Swiss Ninja's generals/friends. He's not evil, but he's definetly not the guy you want to hang out with. Characteristics of Austin with a nasty mindset. After all, he is the ANTI-P.O.P.E. So, his company isn't that good (only supplying to West Pengolia and the Ninja Archepelego), and he's out for his own gain. BTW, he's Nevel's nemesis. Can't get better than that. --[[User:Austin8310|'''Austin8310]]-YOU MAGGOTS!-Private Eastshield 02:09, August 2, 2010 (UTC) My Signature That's easy. The answer is called a template. Bask in its awesome glory. All you need to do is insert all the desired code in a template. If you want a signature whose message you can update every now and then, like mine, use parameters like shown in my signature. There's no limit to the amount of text you can put in a template, so go wild. When you're done customizing, insert the template call " " into the signature field in your Preferences. For example, mine would be " ". Have fun. =) ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Your citations are clearly broken!']]) View this template 23:05, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :P.S. If you want to know how to actually make pop-up messages appear when you mouse over text, I'll show you that too. Mouse over this and you should see a pop-up message appear. You do that by inputting the code "{text}". In the case of my example, it would be "this". RE: Old Spice, The Man Your Man Could Smell Like My associations with Anonymous are small, because I think the whole LOL ANON IS LEEJUN EPIC WEEN /b/ is a joke. If anything, I am on 4chan's /a/ and /v/ boards. I'll probably leave them soon, seeing as /a/ is filled with nothing but K-On!! threads (though a MANLY mod is actually banning all the K-On!! fans) and /v/ is slowly becoming /b/ junior. The cake is a lie is in reference to the vidya game Portal. In the game, you're a test subject that needs to get from Point A to Point B using a weapon called the Portal Gun, which makes portals hence the name. The science picture uses portals. You're guided by a computer named GLaDOS, who keeps saying that after the experiment, there will be cake. Sorta as a motivational thing. Further in the game, you see grafitti on some walls made from past test subjects that says "the cake is a lie", which is where it came from. You really need to play Portal to actually get the cake is a lie joke. While I'm mentioning games, you may want to see /v/'s recommended games wiki if you're looking to get your hands on some more games (beware, there are one or two swears about there) http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 07:30, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- :"Q: The President has lost some female support. How can the White House get those women voters back? :A: I reccomend the use of Old Spice products in the White House. After-hours and Swagger are a few of my favourites. And from now on, President Obama should only be seen in a towel. Also, instead of opening a speech with "My Fellow Americans", try "Hello Ladies" and ending with *points at abs* "Presidential Ab Point!". An if all else fails..... *Holds up a monacle to his eye, and grins* "MONACLE SMILE!"" :I see you have discovered the wonders of the old spice ads. Good for you. I reccomend checking out the youtube channel. --Fearr caorach |''The sheep is reported to be heavily armed and should be avoided'' ( ) 08:55, August 4, 2010 (UTC) COC Why did you delete it? It doesn't make any sense at all! [[User:Rocket Slug|'''Rocket Slug, User of DOOM]][[User talk:Rocket Slug|'IT'S BEEN WONDERFUL WORKING WITH YOU GIR, NOW SELF-DESTRUCT.]] Hi. This wiki is awesome, it just needs a little more...mmmmm.....Hero 108 Online. (lol,morshu)--12yz12ab Talk to me 19:00, August 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: I don't do personal army requests (meaning, I'm not going to run around and fight your battles for you). The only "trolling" you'll ever see from me is griefing online games. Occasionally I might join in raids if they tickle my funny bone - I participated in the exploitation of Youtube on Independence Day (not going to say hacking because it was not; rather, exploiting a bug on Youtube's website). I tip my hat off to Anonymous at some raids they pull, but with the current /b/ threads about either "WAAAAAH I MISS THE OLD /b/", or "rate me plz adsl aim msn?" or anything else, tis a bore. As for IATW, I could care less about what they do simply because they're targeting the Club Penguin fanbase. I don't oppose this at all because I've seen the "famous penguins" and many of them have their head jammed that far up their butt the view is like the Grand Canyon. People who want attention will always get attention, but its not going to be the attention they intended. The difference between me and you is that you strongly uphold morals, whereas I hold immense amounts of apathy towards people getting death threats / free pizza at their house etc. I cannot feel sympathetic towards people that single themselves out and make themselves a human target. Besides, I have more important things to do i.e. finish the policies, pre-make Christma- presents, and other things then to do /b/-related garbage :3 http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'''ZoneKill]] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 19:43, August 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Not at all, I try to enlighten when I can :P http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 20:07, August 4, 2010 (UTC) A MESSAGE FOR TURTLESHROOM! I spent alot of time on my Mister Lovesfisharticle and you edited it ALOT! So i would ask if you could PLEASE change it back. EDIT:Actually i like your ideas :P. But can you change the Mister to Mr in the name? kthxbai I knew that would happen. =P ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Your citations are clearly broken!']]) 'View this template 21:28, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey Why can't it be "CandyLand" instead of "Candy Land"? -- I am a Mons†er!. Shoot him Ellis! Shoot him!!! MABEL'S ANGRY! OH NOES! (Ninjinian will slap her, of course) 03:21, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Promotion. MY TURTLESHROOM! MY ALMIGHTY EPIK TURTLESHROOM! Xet: What a bad excuse for a parody. Me: So are you, Xet. Sorry for the beginning comedy, just had to get your attention. MY TS! So, like the headline sez, I DESERVE A PROMOTION. I've been here for almost a hear, have 1,138 edits as of now, I've only been blocked once and was cool with it, didn't freak, didn't question, it was one day for three-reverting, I don't swear at all, I respect you (MY ALMIGHTY TURTLESHROOM) and teh other almighties (IT'S NOT A WORD, ITBURRRRRRRRRNS), I've never questioned your awesomeness and I think I really deserve it. So, will you consider it? I've worked so hard for the promotion and if I don't get it (now I'm not demanding when I say this), I'll be heartbroken, and maybe even QUIT! Please, please, think it through, sleep on it if needed, and I hope I get it. ' ' [[User:Rocket Slug|'Rocket Slug wants Pie.']] ([[User talk:Rocket Slug|'You gonna make BISCUITS?!?']]) RE:RE:Promotion Locked! Darn. ' ' [[User:Rocket Slug|'Rocket Slug wants Pie.']] ([[User talk:Rocket Slug|'You gonna make BISCUITS?!?']]) Also, I can't fix this glitch; why is everything I type with my sig so SMALL? And I dont get a promo even though I have about 200 or 300 more edits than Rocket Slug? :|--12yz12ab Talk to me 01:24, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Fin Do u believe the world will end on 2012? 'scuse me I understand you putting RS in DP's 'stead, but what did DP say that was so bad? --[[User talk:EternalMagma|'Pyro']] [[User talk:EternalMagma|'Spy sappin' mah sentry!']] 13:03, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ... Why'd you promote Rocket Slug on whim? We all have to go through the RfA and see if the people agree. I'm not jealous or anything that, but it's kinda...weird. Just wondering. --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-YOU MAGGOTS!-Private Eastshield 18:17, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Any help? I wondered if ya watched that old sonic show "Adventures of Sonic the Hegdehog" I might want some help with the episode list, this way I'll get the parody perfect (adventures of Tails6000 :P) and BTW should I made the parody of sonic sez or not? I only added the Tails Tellz before I made sure of this... Tails6000 18:28, August 10, 2010 (UTC) This whole deal with the stuff Since I could barely get a full message out on the shoutbox, I'll tell you here. I am a Turtlenator. Yes, I may have voted for the opposition, but I was soon to be come an admin and thought it was right. I was wrong. The idea ZK had in mind was, in my opinion, to scrap all this technical stuff and just have a clean, honest ruling and controlled system. Unfortunatly, it backfired, meaning all the people who were led into seeing a brand new idea were against you. And to make it worse, it was by Z K, so it had to be good, apparently. Now I see what it was. It may have been helpful, but look what it's created! You're on the verge of insanity with this whilst Z K can just kick back and insult you. It's also dissolved this wiki's year long plan to become a full democracy. I will do my best as an admin AND as a loyal turtlenator to stop this all and just restore what we had. I mean, it was much simpler, and to be honest only 1 person complained and now he's insulting you! So, I am on your side. I hope somehow I can help to overcoming this storm of annoyingness and MADNESS and just get on with editing. Yours, --[[User talk:EternalMagma|'Pyro']] [[User talk:EternalMagma|'Spy sappin' mah sentry!']] 18:44, August 10, 2010 (UTC) RE: Y'know, I find it extremely cute how when you take stabs at me behind my back its perfectly okay, but when I do the same thing towards you -- I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT WHY U DO DIS? Grow a spine. And its not persuasion, contrary to what you've been mouthing off to everyone I actually care a whole lot for this site. I'm NOT trying to "destabilize" the wiki, I'm NOT doing this for power or anything for my own personal gain, all I'm trying to do is make it fair for all users ranging from the bureaucrat to the normal joe sixpacks. Of all people, I thought you'd support it. I've lost your respect eh? Too bad for you, your respect means nothing to me. I lost my respect for you the instant you came out with "my goal is to fearmonger the Masses with my opinions". Oh boy, I can think of a nice word for that; terrorism! Because that's essentially what terrorism is - forcing people to do what you want and fuelling it with fear. What I'm really disappointed at is how blind I've been all this time. You see, I thought that a "crisis" was all of the administrators going over-the-top and inciting fear into the userbase just because of say, one small vandalism. I was wrong about that. Its not all the administrators making a crisis, you're the CREATOR of a crisis. You are the sole person who has been inciting fear into other users, you are the only person who would throw up a storm over someone vandalizing, you are the only person who I can think of who came up with the crisis term in the first place. And trust me, if you want a "war", you got it. You've opened up Pandora's Box mate. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 19:10, August 10, 2010 (UTC) RE: Change (and the reply you made) Then DON'T destroy your reputation. Seriously. You said it yourself. No insane actions, trying to revert the "coup", etc. The way I see it, the site went through the change pretty smoothly. Now it's being destabilized. Why? Because you're trying to revert it back. That causes opposition. Opposition causes arguments. Arguments cause tension. Tension causes a bad atmosphere. A bad atmosphere causes deterioration of the site, complete or incomplete. No, this isn't a personal attack. I still think you're brilliant, creative, and productive. But why destroy your reputation? The users still like you, and you can still do the site good through your efforts. Just because you have difficulty adjusting to consensus doesn't mean you have turn the site upside-down. That kind of ruins it for everyone else. They just got settled into a new system, and then the whole thing is thrown on its head. That makes them dislike you, which puts you in an even worse situation. Can't you just take a break and come up with another brilliant idea? Listening to you explain your ideas, articles, and plots is enjoyable, and that's what the wiki was meant for. It depresses me to see you and ZK battle it out over the stinkin' governing system, as well as this lull in activity. None of this helps the site. You don't have to listen to me, but thanks for at least reading this. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'FLYING KICKAPOW!']]) View this template 19:43, August 10, 2010 (UTC) 14:43 Talk:Dan Beronews‎ (diff; hist) . . (+375) . . TurtleShroom (Talk | contribs | PWN) (→OH MY OH MY OH MY OH MY!: created new section) rollback 14:40 Talk:Haley‎‎ (2 changes; hist) . . (+809) . . (2×) m 14:40 (cur; prev) . . (+8) . . TurtleShroom (Talk | contribs | PWN) rollback 14:39 (cur; prev) . . (+801) . . TurtleShroom (Talk | contribs | PWN) (→I'll say this once.: created new section) That's what I anticipate every day. Your MAINSPACE edits. And not: I have done PLENTY for the CPFW, ZK. TWELVE THOUSAND EDITS is certainly not doing anything for that site! Furthermore, I thought you were above making those stupid incest jokes! I guess I was WRONG about that! I don't even BELIEVE in the 2012 scenario, I just know doom when I see it! If you haven't noticed, I've been less and less active here, and I really have trouble typing in this site's address because of what you've done. Like me, you are charismatic and extremely good at manipulating the Masses. They supported you for the same reason they supported my long speeches: we're very good at persuasion. Now, I still can't believe how you just bashed and swore at me behind my back, yet complain about what I have said behind yours. I am fully convinced now that you want to see me defeated. You want to see me demoted and thrown out like they did in the CPW. Yes, I have gone crazy in the past over this, but for good reason: this is a coup! I was right all along, and now, I'm going to do all I can to reverse this madness. You'll regret the day you swore at me like that, ZK. Share this with your Un-CP goons if you wish, slander my name on there if that is your desire, but remember that I once respected you highly. I can't do that anymore. -TurtleShroom .... ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'FLYING KICKAPOW!']]) View this template 19:47, August 10, 2010 (UTC) RE: This is all about reputation, is it? TS, you won't lose your reputation in the new policies. I can't see how they interfere with a "reputation". Policies, rules, and the like don't dictate to what your reputation is. The only thing that can change your reputation, is yourself. You are a man that is known for his productivity and his superb writing skills. However, if you keep doing what you're doing by blowing your top at the littlest of things, and claiming the wiki is going to die, then yes ultimately you will be known as "the crazy guy". Pfft, I've probably used my reputation as toilet paper numerous times but I don't care about my rep. I'm not in this for glory, reputation, pride or anything. I don't even care if I have supporters or not. The only main goal I have for this site is to make the entire userbase happy and stable -- yes that includes you TS. As long as I can achieve this, then I could care less about my reputation, or what other people think of me. I don't hate anyone here, and the only reason I said those things on UNCP is because I caught wind that you were saying stuff behind my back. Sorry, but that's just my pet hate. Also, your terrorism logic is like me saying "9/11 was a good thing because the plane was a "twisted way to help" the building structure of the two towers." (not trying to offend anyone by using that as an example - god rest those poor souls who died) Now I have a new aim, along with making the entire userbase happy. That new aim, is to get you to be more cool, calm, and collected when things you don't like rise up. Just take a deep breath if a vandal comes along - it won't be the end of the world. You can simply revert, block, ignore it. Another thing too; don't incite fear into people, because you're going to give yourself more stress. If something you think bad shows up, then talk to me about it and we'll reach consensus. The truth is, every single thing in life changes every day. Some changes, we welcome, others, we hate but nobody can escape that. Whether change is good or bad, you need to be able to accept it to truly enjoy life. Please forgive me as I am going to play several violent games now. I hate sounding mushy and/or cheesy. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 19:57, August 10, 2010 (UTC) A Proposal I had an idea. I can be, in essence, your emissary. I'll carry your discussion with ZK back and forth, copying your message, editing it, and then posting it on ZK's talk (and vice versa). Why the need for an emissary? :1''' -- Your replies may contain some lulz-triggering messages that may make ZK troll you. I'll do my best to edit those out without diminishing or altering the essence or concept of the reply. :'''2 -- ZK's replies may contain some personal attacks on you. I'll do my best to edit those out, again without diminishing or altering the essence or concept of the reply. Tell me what you think. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'FLYING KICKAPOW!']]) View this template 20:08, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :P.S. I'm not even going to bother to post this on ZK's talk. Big Brother Zone is always watching. So am I. --Fearr caorach |''The sheep is reported to be heavily armed and should be avoided'' ( ) 20:12, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::That's MY ability! --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) This signature is now DIAMONDS. † 1 - 2 † I like editings the wiki. – –''' 20:55, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Random, out of season comment Around Christmas time, I forgot to mention to you how my family and I got a kick out of your "Twelve Pains of Christmas- Christmas Edition" video. We all laughed 'til our sides split, especially my younger brothers (whom are also autistic)! ''':D The only reason I'm telling you now is 'cuz my sister mentioned it, plus the holidays were busy. Nice job on it! Hat Pop 21:32, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Shipping LOL<, I SAW YOUR SHIPPING thing. Sorry bout the caps there. Anyways, whatever cartoon or game, or book, you look at, you will find shipping. The POKEMON Anime has millions of shipping. Misty and Ash. Brock and Misty(0_0). Ash and May. Prof Oak and Ash;s Mom. It has a lot of shipping. Seriouly. I even saw a Seasame Street shipping story. Zelda has a bunch, and what really scares me, is that Super Smash Brs brawl has a lot. I mean, I saw a Zelda and Meta Knight one! Anyways. just sayin. You'll find them everywhere, but don't be afraid of them. Hardly any of them are canon, the only canon ones I know is Aang and Katara. So yeah. HF Signing Off. Like this. Cause my siggy is broken. Not to be insulting, but... How dare you? you have been angered by Dancing Penguin in recent times. Did I read that right? You're calling me, the one who has been angered by DP, to order his demotion. That's not on, mate. Taking advantage of feelings will not get you in a good spot with me. Now, to business. Look, I've read what he wrote and your rebuttal. I can't order his demotion until he's spammed a site or something. I can do nothing. I know you're unhappy. ZK has taken over, the COC is gone and so is your precious Constitution. You've basically lost your power. You're a good person, TS. You're not evil or a walrus or anything. Don't disappear forever because you've been kicked out of two kingdoms. You're still a great editor, and a good man. Stay here, cherish and assist the site through its most vulnerable time. As sarcastic as it may sound, we need you. Give TSP a happy ending for once.--'Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS'-The fez is now cool. 11:17, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Some stuff that might cheer you up Spring Breeze Credits! Pretty cheery. More Spring Breeze Credits! And my new sig. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Turtle King, Propeller Lord. Together they dominate the universe.']]) View this template 17:51, August 11, 2010 (UTC) DP. TS, I saw your message to Kwiksilver, and although your right about demoting DP, you have to be your own man. You got to grow a gut, and do stuff yourself. If I was a b-crat, I would demote DP, but this is your fight. DP just comes here to demote people and find something to troll us about. Take the step TS. --HF Austin and Explorer Hello TS, I feel that Austin8310 and Explorer 767 were cyber bullying me. I logged on just in time to see them on the chat box talking about me behind my back. They were saying things like "Dan shouldn't be an admin" and "He has almost no edits". I feel hurt and hope you can do something about them. Here is proof: Please do something, Thank you, --Dan Beronews (Talk/Edits/Blog) 18:48, August 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hey TS, That was only what I could get pics of, they tried getting rid of the evidence. Could you still talk to them? I'm trying to type on a iTouch. --Dan Beronews (Talk/Edits/Blog) 20:24, August 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: Thank you! I really appreciate that! I'm just worried that Explorer will demote me when you aren't on. He really scares me.... --Dan Beronews (Talk/Edits/Blog) 22:37, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey TurtleShroom Hey TS, have you seen the picture of my computer which I have taken? Please tell me if you like it or not. --Sk8rbluscat 23:34, August 12, 2010 (UTC) That's not a screen port, that's a hard drive! :P --Sk8rbluscat 23:42, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey TS, which OS do you use on your computer? I am guessing that you use Windows 7, but please tell me which OS it is. By the way, cool background. --Sk8rbluscat 00:05, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I have Windows 7 on my computer, dual booting with Windows XP Pro SP3. Antican's being used for keeping trade secrets That is an AWESOME idea. One problem -- I haven't worked out the vocabulary yet. The grammar and alphabet are mostly completed, however, so we could try using a variation of Antican that's modified to accommodate English words. We can borrow a few IPA notations, as well. The only problem is that a cipher would be too easy to break, and changing Antican over and over again would be rather difficult (we COULD try alternating vowel markings and grammar rules). ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Turtle King, Propeller Lord. Together they dominate the universe.']]) View this template 02:19, August 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: No problem, I like to help. Sneaky move removing the link to the use common sense policy on my blog post though. What, did you honestly think I would not notice? :3 Not trying to be rude or anything, but I really would like to know why you keep removing links to the policies. You've done it multiple times on the main page, the maintop template, pretty much anywhere that references it. I want a reason for this, because you usually do edits in good faith. However, I've yet to understand why. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 07:33, August 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: Just because you hate seeing it does not give you the right to remove anything linking to it. We will be getting new users coming in off and on, and if you keep removing the policy links because you "don't like seeing them", then that's going to make the situation a whole lot worse because new users will instantly think that this place has no rules and they can do as they please. Vandalism, swearing, you name it. Now I'll address your concerns, and try to reach consensus; *Snowball clause? I'll agree to that, since I'm living proof. Destroying the COC didn't stand a snowball's chance in a fire but I pulled it off. Destroying the court house didn't stand a snowball's chance in a fire but Bugzy pulled it off. It's gone. **FYI, the Magma Puffle picture is a joke. You're supposed to say "Ha ha" when a joke appears. *The Neutral Point of View policy was scrapped; it was replaced with the Sue Policy. I realized later on that there can't be a neutral point of view here simply because this is fanfiction and the stories are usually in favor of the protagonist - I was just too lazy to remove it. Next time I do a policy sweep, I'll get rid of it. *Images can be uploaded from Photobucket. Just upload the picture into an album and copy/paste the Direct URL into Wikia. Why do you think that Sulu picture I posted on User blog:Flywish/Crazy Story Idea does not have a file? That's because I uploaded it to Photobucket. You seemed to be anti-spam because you deleted a Darth Vader pic I uploaded, so I thought of an alternative route and used Photobucket. **People are still free to display whatever they want on this wiki, its just that if its not fanon related it goes. Anything non-fanon related can use Photobucket to upload the pictures there, then have a link to them here. The picture does show on the site too. *I say the site isn't governed because it simply isn't. There is no higher power here anymore because all editors are equal. Everyone on this whole entire site has a chance to have their say - people just put their argument forward, others respond to it, and people try to reach a compromise. Ninjinian has done this ever since the consensus system was introduced, and I'm planning to make him my sucessor once I take inactivity in a week's time. However, not governed and not cabal are basically the same thing, so I'll let it slide. *There is an example of UCS (Use Common Sense) on the UCS policy page. It gives an example what is considered UCS, and what is not considered UCS. *COMMUNICATE AS TO WHY YOU DON'T LIKE THE POLICIES! You will not get punished for speaking your opinion. You're encouraged to [[Club Penguin Fanon:Be bold|'be bold']]. Anyone that bans or punishes anyone simply because someone's opinion is different from theirs will have me to deal with. As for the picture you gave me, I get what you're trying to say, its just that I don't think I'd look good in pigtails =P http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 22:18, August 13, 2010 (UTC) VOTE FRAUD! Look at this, Explorer deleted a vote for me just because he doesn't want me to be a bureaucrat! Please do something about him! He will do anything to stop me from becoming a b-crat, even resorting to fraud. Please do something, --Dan Beronews (Talk/Edits/Blog) 22:33, August 13, 2010 (UTC) That is the most biased, presumptive, nonsensical garbage I've ever heard. I was just removing a vote because it didn't make sense -- "He even went to my DJ station!" No offense, Jsudsu, but going to a DJ station doesn't qualify someone for b-cat. Anyhow, Dan is too concerned about his power to think straight. I'm not going to try to stop him if the votes are in, but this "electoral fraud" crap is just stupidity. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Turtle King, Propeller Lord. Together they dominate the universe.']]) View this template 01:13, August 14, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOU!!!!!! THANK YOU! YOUR MOST AWESOME T-SHROOM! Thank you for promoting me! Thank You!!!! --Dan Beronews (Talk/Edits/Blog) 10:40, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Austin8310 He blocked me for no reason. Please do something about him. Thanks, --Dan Beronews (Talk/Edits/Blog) 13:21, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Lets Reach Consensus You claim that you have no way of expressing your opinion, right? Allow me to give you a way :3 I will be as specific as I can; *Read all of the current Policies *Do not edit them, send me a draft of what policies you want changed, and what you would write in them *Once you've sent them to me, I will agree on some changes, but I will also disagree on some changes. *When you've seen that I have disagreed on a policy, then you will try to make a compromise with me. I'm giving you a route to alter the policies, however bear in mind that you won't be the only one who wants to make alterations. The current policies aren't even complete, and I'm just making a rough draft. Once all policies are completed, then a consensus will undergo with all users. The final, official policies will be decided once all users reach and agree to a consensus. Since I am giving you a route, I want you to do something for me. That is, stop removing everything that links to the policies. If someone mentions policies on your talk page and you want to remove the link, that's fine by me, but editing MediaWiki files, templates, and the main page just to purge every single thing that links to the policies is not on mate. Also, I appreciate the OOC correctness you did to Tales of Phantasm, however, I must remove some things you put in. For one, the prologue no longer has any mystery behind it. Two, you removed one sentance that had a religious reference in it - which, going by that logic you might as well delete your signature, delete the christian template etc. Three, the pregnancy joke was just a well... joke. It doesn't really go beyond into PG because several PG-rated material have made jokes on a similar level to that in the past. Futurama is a PG-rated TV show, and it makes references like that all the time. Even the Lion King has made a somewhat related joke; they parodized Hitler's March when Scar was singing that "Be Prepared" song. The joke isn't out of hate; its just Zone being a smart aleck :3 Anyway, please do send me your policy draft and I'll see what I can do. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 15:42, August 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: But I need to link them across the wiki so that other people know about them. I won't link them on your talk page though. Anywise, I really don't see why I should be feared as I'm usually pretty docile and laid back. I like getting challenged, especially seeing as most of the time I am challenged, it usually benefits the wiki. Like I've said time and time again, I'm not trying to destroy the wiki. Rather, improve it. Now then; *Romantic Sue isn't illegal. They're perfectly fine to have as long as they don't have Mary Sue tendancies. Yandere however, is a person (usually female) romantically obsessed with someone to the point of using violent means to get them in their arms. Often seen with a sharp weapon and a psychotic grin. Examples of yandere characters are Ryuuguu Rena from Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni and Rolo Lamperouge from Code Geass. *I disagree with that. By making an article about a troll, you are giving it more reason to attack here. However, I'll agree to the merge just so long as the storybook is scrapped. *We can rename gaming the system to whatever you please. However, it needs to be active because though I personally never knew the man, I've read about his contributions, and what AG was doing was gaming the system. That is, using policies in bad faith and completely disregarding their true intentions. There are other people like that out there you know. **Nope, Wiki-lawyering and Filibustering will stay. If you want wiki-lawyering, then resurrect the court house but I'll warn you; once he finds out that the court house has been re-established, Bugzy will most certainly come thundering down here like the fist of the north star and remove it again. ***Filibustering is pointless. Harping on and on doesn't get people to pay attention, and they will most likely ignore it and just nod their head in agreement going "Yes sir, yes sir, 3 bags full sir". Keep it short, simple, and straight to the point. *Three-revert-rule is in place to stop edit warring. There are cases in which the three-revert-rule can be disregarded however, such as vandal cases. *Yes, I'm well aware there are those who don't come here in good faith. However, unless they blatantly violate the policies I'm not going to stop them speaking their mind. You can't assume that everyone who comes onto this wiki is automatically a bad person out to destroy the wiki, because you'll only end up with a wiki of one. This wiki does have a reputation, and its not a good one either. I've seen CPFW been referred to as "the friendly butt of every joke on Wikia" several times. Unless there is conclusive evidence to the contrary, always assume that an editor's actions were an attempt to improve the wiki. *Oh, vandals are pretty easy to spot out. If someone has say, blanked a page or done vandalism on one article, then depending on the content of what he/she has put in jurisdicts what should happen with said user. If a page has swearing in it, then yes I will block but not "FOR ALL ETERNITY" because that's just ridiculous. If someone does it on multiple articles, then yes that is a vandal and yes he/she will be blocked for all eternity. People with the true intention of vandalizing follow a set pattern unlike those who don't intend to vandalize. Long story short: Those who don't intend to vandalize only vandalize one article, those who do intend to vandalize multiple articles. *The That's Death code still stands, along with the OOC policy. I plan to merge them into my policies. *Some things can't be consensused simply because some people refuse to uphold a consensus. *Snowball clause has already been deleted. *Oh yes it will. Good faith will be extended to "previous evils" simply because people change all the time. You extended good faith to me when I vandalized this place to kingdom come, so why shouldn't other people get that same treatment too? **No, you're just going by assumptions again. I've seen those "gullible" cases before. You did it with Ben Hun too. You extended good faith to him, then tossed him aside when the heat went on because you thought it would damage your "reputation" no? *Yes, yes, alright. You can keep cabal in Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is not. *Like I said earlier, anything image related not related to fanon must be uploaded via photobucket and then linked to here. It shows the full picture and its not just a link either. Anything fanon related may be uploaded to here, but anything else goes the photobucket route. *There are debates some people don't like, but that doesn't give them an excuse to delete them. That's part of life; being able to deal with things you don't like. If the community as a whole doesn't like a debate then it gets deleted, but if one or two people don't like it then they can simply put their disagreement in the debate. Debates are not going to be deleted just because a few select people don't like them. What's good for the goose isn't good for the gander. *There is nothing to coup, so I dunno what you mean by that. *All article deletion routes go the same way they did prior before the COC was removed. Speedy deletion, means delete as soon as you see that template. Deletion, means voting on whether or not an article should be deleted. *Off-site elements aren't illegal. Strict wiki business stays on the wiki though, because not everyone goes on the forums and the IRC. *Which is one of the main factors why we're discussing changes to the policy. If you want uniqueness, that's fine by me as long as it incorporates my vision. Besides, I thought you were all for political correctness? You seem to hold a strong dislike towards Tales of Phantasm. *Yes, they do need their own pages. Bots need to follow a set of guidelines to ensure that they don't end up being programmed to do the wrong thing. Ownership needs its own page too, because contrary to belief, nobody owns their articles. Redirects and protection need their own policies as well so that there are guidelines on what should and should not be redirected. Same goes with protection, because initiating a site-wide protection does indeed affect the wiki. *There is an OOC policy. Explorer's OOC policy will be implemented. *Snowball clause is gone, don't delete discussions stays. The reason for that is because I've clearly outlined why it should be policy within the page. No, I could care less if Wiki-lawyering and filibustering are your "core methods of debate". Wiki-lawyering starts flame wars (see: Court House), filibustering means that people won't read what you've said so they'll just nod in agreement and not know what they are agreeing to. I look forward to your reply. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 05:10, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Image Request from Flystar Hey TS. I was wondering if you could make an image of the Star Beast for me. Just picture a huge monster (non-penguin like) that has an orange aura around it. If you need more details, just contact me at my talk page. Hope you can make the image!--[[w:c:clubpenguinfanon:User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] Hope you have a great day!'' 14:01, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi RE: Its not a method of silencing you, its a method that prevents everyone from ranting on and on and on and on. I saw 14,038 words on my talk page so I automatically assumed ohboyherewegoagain.jpg I'll try to sum this as short as I can; *Another example of yandere. I didn't think yandere articles were allowed here but if you insist then I'll allow it. *Either Dont feed the trolls merges with RBIS (with the removal of storybook) or nothing. Making an article about a troll whether it be neutral or biased or whatever point of view is feeding the troll. Ignore a troll completely. I saw the RBIS when I was vandalizing this place and I secretly wanted a story written on me. *I am trying to cater for the whole wikibase, not just you. I'm not banning filibustering just because it'll cause someone to lose, I'm banning it because most people don't even bother to read it. Wiki-lawyering? Last time I checked, wikia is not a court. **And yes, I have been tempted numerous times to "legislate you out". This was mainly due to your vandalism. One time, I came so close as to writing a friendly email to wikia to discuss your fate on this wiki, but I willpowered myself not to. You should be thankful; I can take a whole lot of crap, but a man can only take so much. *3RR (three revert rule) prevents edit wars. If someone reverts an article more than three times, an admin comes in and deals with it. If an admin is the one reverting an article, an admin that was not involved cleans it up. *Since this isn't Club Penguin itself, new users may get the intention that people can swear on here. Three day block on the first swear, one week if the user decides to come back and swear again, and then infinity if done a third time. *Its true, extending good faith to previously banned people may cause them to see it as a way to go back to their previous ways. However, you can't assume all people are like that. **Though I try to respect all beliefs, religion seems to be a real touchy subject 'round here so I shan't be putting those into policies. *That's just my view on the whole "gullibility" subject. You don't need to treat it as fact. *That's why I plan to make a photobucket guide on the images and media policy. Complete with screenshots and everything. *Disney won't be discussed in mainspace because its irrelevant and does not relate to articles. It may or may not get discussed on the shoutbox, but I don't know about that because I'm not in control of people's opinions. *Indeed I did, but the current policies do not have a higher order (government etc.) so there is nothing to coup. The policies can always be altered if a consensus is reached. *You support censorship and decency? Congratulations, you just defined political correctness. **If something as dark as Photon was allowed, then I pretty much took a risk and went with Tales of Phantasm. Zone put it bluntly; he was technically pregnant. However, since he doesn't have female reproductive organs Raziel's only option was to rip out of him. Still, I'm completely fine with you trying to correct medical inaccuracies and OOC. ***While we're at it, why not have a free spoiler of Tales of Phantasm? Highlight the black bar if you want to find out what happens, but if you don't want the story to be spoiled, then don't do it; Raziel deletes Zone because Zone is weak and he thinks he should succeed him, everyone finds out what Zone's true intentions were, everyone hates Raziel, Kill swears vendetta against him, and lo and behold a new villain in the database. Of course, that would make Photon obselete, but I plan to delete him anyway. This is a better way to kick off a new villain in my opinion. *Very well, consider the redirect and bot policies gone. *Yes, but they need to pass consensus before arguments and flame wars are resurrected and their demand would fail. Its not common sense, and I know that nearly all of the community will be against it. *You're intolerant of gay people? What's wrong with them? I don't swing that way, but if they enjoy their lives then I say go for it. You don't seem to like it when people discrimminate you because of your beliefs, so don't do it to others. **Which makes me wonder, what if a homosexual person came on this wiki as a user? If you or anyone belittled him for it then you'd be gone. Instantly. I don't care. If you want people to have respect for you, give respect back as well. *Flames and anything irrelevant to discussion would be deleted. *What you fail to understand is that builds up a reputation. Since our reputation is currently in shambles, that means that new users will not come here. If you want a growing userbase, you must take this into consideration. Word by mouth is an extremely powerful method of advertising, but its a double-edged sword. People can say positive things about a community, and new users will come. However, people can also say negative things about a community, which halts new user traffic. *tips hat* http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 07:31, August 16, 2010 (UTC) SWF thing for CPW? Just what do you plan to bring to this? I noticed your name on the todo list in CPW. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (dial the waaaambulance) 19:33, August 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Oh man, that brings back memories. I used to watch Pinky and the Brain as well, if I recall it was after the Animaniacs then it became so popular it was made into its own show. But yeah, after that Elmyra character was introduced the show turned to crap because it completely diverted from the original plot >_> http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 09:38, August 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: I think Winston already is a parody of Elmyra. Give him a Pinky and the Brain counterpart and there you go. Gender doesn't really matter, plus I don't really think many people will know who Pinky and the Brain, let alone Animaniacs is. Yep, we're the only old people around here ;_; Also, what are your thoughts on this? It's a theme I made for Raziel; Thanks. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 05:14, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Tak Parody Come up with a name, then call me in teh mornin.' RS DOOM DE DOOM! Another idea of win,brought to YOU by 12yz12ab User blog:12yz12ab/(Not Really) Great Idea--12yz12ab Talk to me 01:13, August 22, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: Tak No, Kat isn't original, it's just backwards. How about any three-letter-name that doesn't make a reference? Go with Amy for all I care. Also, I do NOT HAVE NICKTOONS. I want it though. [[User:Rocket Slug|''RS]] NANG NANG NANG NANG P.S. and stuff: I parodied her poem. (I saw the episode it was awesome!) For longer than I can remember I've been searching for someone like you Someone with a beak like yours and a robe-thing too Puffles fart, and YOU'RE GONNA PAY THE END AND HERE'S SOME BUBBLE GUM WITH SALT! Also, her laugh. I laugh just like this! I feel liek helping someone set up a server I'm in the mood. Do you want Linux based file-server? (Or even web server? Host your own website on your servers, test some PHP skillz you learned, have a web page to control your music server, etc.) Reply and I'll help you. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (dial the waaaambulance) 21:00, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :I did a test, and Windows 98 Second Edition can connect, use it fully and also act as a server that the Linux server can talk to. My only troubles are with the XP box, it can ''see and read and write files on both, but doesn't want to participate as a PC others can dump on. But yeah, it should connect if it can with Windows networks: the Linux server looks like a PC running Windows NT to it. I'll help you through it once you decide what PC you want the server to be. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (dial the waaaambulance) 10:20, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Yesh, I can open up self-extracting EXEs like a ZIP. (though I'd prefer you use ZIP though) Specs for everything would be nice. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (dial the waaaambulance) 10:17, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Well because apparently the EXE is 64-bit, can't has. EXE unpacker doesn't wanna work with 64-bit EXEs and WINE only supports 32-bit software. THIS IS WHY ZIP IS BETTER. If you must have an self-extractor, built it on an older PC. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (dial the waaaambulance) 19:41, August 26, 2010 (UTC) I NEEDZ MAH SIMPLAFIED RULEZSET Hey TS, I recently adopted the Cartoon Network Wiki and need a simplified ruleset for it. You are the only person I trust with making rules. --Anniemoose98 Click teh linkz, CLICK THEM! CLICK THEM NAUGH! I didn't steal TS's signature! I borrowed it! (And maybe changed it a little...) Hail teh Shroom! 23:27, August 24, 2010 (UTC) THIS......IS.....AMY!!!!!!!! She is written! The Tak parody we've always wanted is finally in existence! I need your help to give it a little "oompf," y'know, spice it up, add some text and maybe an image? Prevent it from being deleted by: ding-ding-ding......WRITING! Also, I've parodied her SIR unit MiMi, as FiFi. Please put FiFi in existence. RS YOU'RE AFTER MY ROBOT BEE! Zim Ban I'm only doing this because I have no choice. I'm putting me, Rocket Slug, otherwise known as the Ambassador of Fun, on an Invader Zim ban. It shall last for about a week. Dark Harvest has me officially creeped out. Today I accidentally stumbled across TWO (COUNT THEM) TWO sickening images from the episode. And I've already been scared to the point of nearly wetting myself (Darn, another reference) and almost locking my bedroom door! (But my lock is locked. I can't figure it out. LOL) That's right, no Gir, Gaz, Dib, Zim, Tak, MiMi, or the rest of the gang. Although I got my new friend into the act. She's a fangirl now. I'm gonna tell her that. If she sends me an IZ video, I'll ignore it! This means you, TurtleShroom, hereby have permission to write my Zim-parodied articles. I am also going to be not very active. I now have a Scratch account and a DeviantArt account (I don't use my Deviant because it's so slow). Don't expect me to visit very often; I may make small edits but not big ones. Peace out, TS, and say hi to Xet for me. Also, push him into a tree. The Ambassador of Fun It's not Zim, it's HIM! P.S.: I've seen some videos of your where you record your voice, and I had no clue you had a Southern accent. Make it a bit cuter and you'll do a perfect Gir. (REFERENCES ARE FAIL) RE: RE: Zim Ban Every time I do one of these bans, I always look back and say, Hey, that's kind of humorous. But Dark Harvest is NOT humorous. It's gruesome. But the ban is pretty much over. I've just gotta be careful on the Interwebs. Also, I was just saying I like your accent, although I was kidding about the Gir. Go to YouTube and look up "YOU GOTTA PIMPLE!" It sounds like an accent. About our Tak parody, I drew her in my sketchbook this morning while I was watching TV. She resembles Tak too much, but so does Xet, so we may be okay. Also, you did an awesome job writing Amy up. She is an epic parody. Have you written FiFi] yet? RS nangnangnangnang.... P.S.: I've told my buddy to stay away from Dark Harvest and all YouTube videos related, so she's good. I'm kind of motherly, but I want to protect her from having week-long nightmares. Swiss Ninja Is the Mary-Sue who can get away with things. Ps. is Judge Lenny ditched? Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 23:50, August 28, 2010 (UTC) re:re:Judge Lenny Well, since you're not going to continue it, can I adopt the article? I'll only make a few changes to his history, which will have the article tie in with a few others. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 00:24, August 29, 2010 (UTC) THX. You can view the article here. Tammyshroom and Dan Hey TS, I know that Tammy and Dan are supposed to be parodies of FOP. If you remember the made for TV Movie, Channel Chasers (Yes, I am old, I watched it the day it first came on) it shows the future. In the future, from the looks of it, Timmy and Tootie have two kids together. One looks like Timmy, the other like Tootie. I think that we should have that happen in the CPFW universe (the future part). What do ya think? I am working on Daniel Beronews II on a separate tab on FireFox right now. --Anniemoose98 Click teh linkz, CLICK THEM! CLICK THEM NAUGH! I didn't steal TS's signature! I borrowed it! (And maybe changed it a little...) Hail teh Shroom! 12:52, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Ok. ---- We now need to figure out when Dan and Tammy get married, and when Dan II gets born. I'll be offline for a few days (Tomorrow 'til September 3rd due to no internet cause of the move.) So, reply ASAP. Thanks, --Anniemoose98 Click teh linkz, CLICK THEM! CLICK THEM NAUGH! I didn't steal TS's signature! I borrowed it! (And maybe changed it a little...) Hail teh Shroom! 21:33, August 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: Kwik's horrible holiday edit Thanks TS! That's just what I needed to jump start my brain. I've come up with this whole storyline invloving Un-CP, Holyberden, Professor Bentoling, gangster skuas and the Ghost Dimension. Here's the rundown. Kwiksilver and Sprocket accidentally discover that a gang of skuas is trying to gain access into the Clubb Phengin Weekee via the Ghost Dimension portal in the Takota Inn. They are under contract by the Walrus Crime Ring to open the gates of the weekee so they can rush in and take it over. To get in, they have been experimenting with the Ghost Dimension, trying to open a portal directly into the Clubb Phengin Weekee. Meanwhile, TSP, still paranoid about his beloved former domain, has contracted Alice G. Bentoling, the most little-known scientist in Antarctica, to stop whoever might be trying to destabilise the weekee. Bentoling's trail has ended at the Inn, and so she is monitoring the Skuas' progress to alert Holyberden. When Kwiksilver and Sprocket arrive, the portal is complete, and they distract Professor Bentoling so the Skuas get into the Ghost Dimension. Bentoling, Kwiksilver and Sprocket (and perhaps TSP) travel through the Ghost Dimension to stop them. In the end, they stop the Walri entering the Weekee, detain the Skuas and they all receive a special award from TSP who encourages them to keep quiet about all that has happened. They receive lifetime Holyberden passes as bribes and sent on their way, good friends. How's that? Feedback? --'Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS'-The fez is now cool. 03:54, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Gary Jr TS, Gary Jr is Gary the Gaget Dude's son, not Gary the Gadget Guy's son. Please restore it. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']]Talk to me here! 20:58, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Antican Phrase 1 How to say "Your Highness" in Antican... basically, how to address awesome people like the Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie. The literal form of "Your Highness" is "Micrûm-im ini-nyô-nit!" (I'm serious, that actually means "Your Highness" in Antican. Specifically, "the quality of being high that belongs to you".) A different version, literally meaning "Oh high person!" is "Hom'je-nim crûm!" Problem with these addresses are that they're vague. They could refer to any noble person. For someone like a king or queen, at the top of the rank, the address would be written as... "Your Highness" -- "Micremûm-im ini-nyô-nit!" (lit. "the quality of being highest that belongs to you") "Oh highest person" -- "Hom'je-nim cremûm!" (Do remember that "crûm" is how you write "shroom" in Antican. sh = c, and oo = û.) You could use this stuff for your signature. =) ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Exploding of your exploding.']]) View this template 21:52, September 2, 2010 (UTC) freinds? can you help me with paranoia parody and my 2 wikis:UltimArena and cartoon fanon? please? i like you! :?----Fred200 08:57, September 3, 2010 (UTC)fred200 board of Fiction Hi, I read that article and am interested. I would like to help you guys write more about it, and possibly a few of the members. Do you think you can tell me more about it so I can help? Thanks Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 17:24, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Jock Go and take a look at Jock's Saint talk page again. Seriously. I can't stand to think of SN's Rants could be this....um....bothersome. It's not my fault that SN does this! Besides, SN would do this to anyone else he hates! SEE THE PAGE. DONT ARGUE. SEE IT. I Will not STAND having my Character destroy any of my plans. --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'User:Swiss Ninja']] [[User Talk:Swiss Ninja|'Come Talk to me. Don't Worry, I'll Respond....Eventually.']] 01:23, September 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: A heavilly censored gift (I did this BECAUSE I CAN) Yeah, I remember drawing that a while ago. I barely ever go on dA anymore, I go on Newgrounds but that's about it. Its been a week and my Twinkle Snow remix isn't getting approved by the Audio Moderators on Newgrounds, so most of my time is now on Youtube. Thanks for the picture, I thought it was very cute :3 http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 02:21, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Things You Must Know Hi, TS. It's me Rocket Slug. Here are some things you must know: 1: Xet On It. It's been left at the McDoodle's chapter. 2: Puffleton Academy. I wrote this for a story I thought up a long time ago. Expand this for me and draw up a map, if you can. I'm not too good with maps. 3: Summer Belongs to You parody. Dude, I've been waiting forever. Not to be rude, but you should pick up the pace with the help of all our P&F fans, then it'll be perfect. I'll even help you. 4: I'll start on Making Fiends. It looks awesome. Rocket Slug OBEY RS, DESTROY SCHOOL LUNCHES!!!! I demand MOAR messages! I just had a funny idea! I just had an idea for Arda on a Silver Platter. In it the Board of Fiction members decide to elect a penguin to become a level 7 fourth wall breaker, but XTUX Hun manages to rig the dice so that he gets them! After that XTUX goes insane because his computer brain can't handle the power and he battle (insert character here), although eventually the Board of Fiction corrects their error and XTUX looses his powers, causing him to become normal again. What do you think? --Error 404: Signature not found. Possible reasons why this may have happened are: Not found. 21:16, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Re:TV Tropes Yeah, there is some unholy stuff there, but normally, I can tell what's bad through the links. Photon is Nightmare Fuel? Hmmm...not sure. Anyway, the Snoss are easily Mooks, The Guards Must Be Crazy, Stormtrooper Markmanship Academy, Evil Minions, Relative Importance, and I'm sure I've seen Elite Mooks in the Snoss Army. Also, Swiss has heavy Villian Decay, Austin is either a Loveable Rogue or a Class 2 or 3 on the Sliding Scale of Anti Heroes. Also, he's somewhat of a Worthy Opponet, and a bit Genre Savvy. Quoted: "WHY THE HECK DO THE HEROS ALWAYS WIN?!? THEY ALWAYS WIN!" Anyway, Swiss has Genre Blindness (seriously.) and has a bit of Anti Villian in him too. --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-YOU MAGGOTS!-Private Eastshield 22:14, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Awesome PokePic! I hope you like it, Turtleshroom -- link=User blog:Amigopenlink=user:Amigopenlink=user talk:Amigopen 10:51, September 10, 2010 (UTC) (do you mind if i call you "Mr Shroom"?) Kwiksilver's Horrible Holiday -Edit Look it over, fill in some stuff, maybe fix up some OOC. Have a great weekend :) --'Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS'-The fez is now cool. 11:35, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Kwiksilver's Horrible Holiday -Edit Look it over, fill in some stuff, maybe fix up some OOC. Have a great weekend :) --'Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS'-The fez is now cool. 11:35, September 10, 2010 (UTC) About Arda... At the end of Arda on a Silver Platter I plan to have Gáston Hochstadt conquer Arda and turn it into a gigantic fast food restaurant (or something else like that). What do you think? Austin told me that I have to ask you first before I put it into my story. --Error 404: Signature not found. Possible reasons why this may have happened are: Not found. 16:23, September 10, 2010 (UTC) RE:About Arda No, it wouldn't be exactly "conquered", it's continental plate has a collision with the AMOEBA (you'll see how that happens) and causes a massive earthquake, destroying everything on Arda's plate. Gaston, seeing an opportunity, buys the place and turns it into a gigantic fast food restaurant called High Penguin Munchies. At the epilogue, Triskelle breaks out of his "broom closet prison" and plans revenge, which would be my next story on how Arda is restored. Is it OK now? I just wanted to do this because I thought that it would be funny and make a good laugh, not to offend Triskelle. --Error 404: Signature not found. Possible reasons why this may have happened are: Not found. 19:11, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Board of Fiction: leave it to chaos Well it seems tat the BDoF are content with the BoE and the other bureaus, so they must think that having the other bureaus is 'interesting" and allowed penguins to join them to spice things up a biut. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 20:31, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Funny Video I Found TS, I found this funny video, (A Korean People's Army march mixed to "Do the Hustle) Enjoy!! -- Sanchonachos Universal healthcare rocks!!. 01:39, September 11, 2010 (UTC) RE:Level Seven If you don't do it today, may I create one? Even if you do do it, we could have them as rivals of sorts. --Anniemoose98 Click teh linkz, CLICK THEM! CLICK THEM NAUGH! I didn't steal TS's signature! I borrowed it! (And maybe changed it a little...) Hail teh Shroom! 12:22, September 11, 2010 (UTC) And PS: Call him up? Hehe. I get it. Re: ATI AND I choose...*drumroll*...I choose...Harold!--12yz12ab Talk to me 16:58, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Maybe you can add other characters in parodies of TDA and TDWT. Well, ok Turtleshroom I won't bother you anymore. Speak your peace bro. You can block me, get mad, do anything you want. I don't want any trouble. You have your rights. Goodbye-- Mcmuffin98 RE: Stop Wasting Your Youth TurtleShroom, Upon receiving your message regarding your reasons to delete my subpage, I am sorry to say that I could not reply to you earlier due to the fact that I have been very busy with school and I have also been very preoccupied with my own feelings as well. However, I am writing to reply to you message. Do what you want with my subpage, In your case, delete it. I do remember if I recall that I I mentioned if anyone wanted to delete it that I asked if they could message me on my talk page. Thank you for telling me thast you were going to delete it. I will not try to stop you, nor protest against the deletion of my subpage. Iceflower485 12:43, September 14, 2010 (UTC)Iceflower485Iceflower485 12:43, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Could I maby... Hey TS! I was wondering if I could maby have The Inquisition back.It was one of my best articles and its kinda messed up that I still have Inquisitor but not that.So if you would please give it back to me.A Wizard is never late he arrives precisely when he means to! 18:38, September 17, 2010 (UTC) So you say that you are not worthy of parodying the Old Spice man... Then I WILL DO IT MYSELF. *Emperor Bulblax battle theme plays* (I already came up with the idea.)--12yz12ab Talk to me 01:03, September 19, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE:Fire Sensei Actually I Have Joined You, Glenn31 is My Username And my Signature Is Themed For Another Wiki So I Don't Want to Use it, My Real Name Is Actually Glenn, I Use Glenn31 For a Lot of Virtual Worlds I Play (Club Penguin for Example) -Glenn31 P.SI Joined After I Wrote Fire Sensei are you coming back to the Shout Box? Are you? We need to talk about Dan VS. The Board... Yehudea I understand why you deleted it. However, I only wrote the infobox. Swiss Ninja wrote the rest, which I was planning on changing. I was planning on a loose parody, key word being loose. That's why I named it after Judea, not Israel. I had planned on changing what he had written (Like the 'Mystery Person'). Is there any way possible I could make another parody of Israel, this time not letting anyone else touch it? Ps27:1 20:58, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't planning on parodying ancient Israel, but rather the new country of Israel (1947-now). As I said before, I only wrote the infobox, and Swiss Ninja kind of took control. I'm not meaning to pass on the blame, but I didn't write any of that history. I didn't want to parody the Most High ('Mystery person'), the Judges, the Exodus, the Captivities, or the United Kingdom of Judah and Israel, or the tribes. I just wanted the modern day state of Israel, with Gaza and the west bank being fought for by the Mwa Mwa Penguins and the Str00del Force against the Yehudean penguins. I didn't name it after Israel, I named it after Judah. Judah's hebrew name is pronounced Ye-hooh-day-a, that's why it's called Yehudea. I hope this clarifies any misunderstanding. Ps27:1 00:34, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Here's some Bible (KJV) verses about Israel, I thought you might like them. Psalm 25:22 Redeem Israel, O God, out of all his troubles. Ezekiel 34:13 "And I will bring them out from the people, and gather them from the countries, and will bring them to their own land, and feed them upon the mountains of Israel by the rivers, and in all the inhabited places of the country." Nehemiah 2:20 "Then answered I them, and said unto them, The God of heaven, he will prosper us; therefore we his servants will arise and build: but ye have no portion, nor right, nor memorial, in Jerusalem." Zechariah 2:8 "For thus saith the LORD of hosts; After the glory hath he sent me unto the nations which spoiled you: for he that toucheth you toucheth the apple of his eye." Psalm 122:6 "Pray for the peace of Jerusalem: they shall prosper that love thee." Luke 21:24 "…Jerusalem shall be trodden down of the Gentiles, until the times of the Gentiles be fulfilled." Ps27:1 01:02, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Something cool Reverse chronology. Basically, you tell a story with the order of events reversed. It makes for great twist endings or strange plots. We should probably use it sometime... Actually, I was thinking that we could use it to tell the story of Haley. The introduction begins with the lyrics of O Fortuna, with all the lines in reverse order. The story begins with nerdy Haley and her life, then continues on into the revelation that the BoF rewrote her entire history to punish Dan and blah blah blah... so she goes on a quest to undo it and succeeds. She finally settles into her "true life", and the story ends with McFlapp pushing a lever on the Organ. He laments for a bit on how he has to write such depressing and confusing stories, then he plays O Fortuna in reverse. The lyrics appear in reverse order again, and it's then revealed that the entire story was told in backwards order -- Haley has not succeeded at all. Just an idea, of course. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Benny runs over small children.']]) View this template 01:54, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Not with reverse chronology. You tell the final event in a story FIRST, then you go in backwards order to the very beginning of things. Yes, it's confusing. That's why it's used for twist endings. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Benny runs over small children.']]) View this template 01:59, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Mwasques Yeah. It's a Great Idea. Let's pitch it into the community and see what they think as long as we dont offend anyone. --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'User:Swiss Ninja']] [[User Talk:Swiss Ninja|'Come Talk to me. Don't Worry, I'll Respond....Eventually.']] 02:07, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Fwive Pwillaws of Iswam Well, I think the Mwasque idea is olright, but I don't really think that all mwa mwas should be required, it'll just be a guideline for some. Well, here's my pitch for the 5 pillars parody #Dere is no spweek lwike mwa mwa speek, and mwa mwas are the spweekers #Woo mwust eat chocowates fwive twimes a dway #Woo mwust gwive mwoney to cute little puffles #Woo mwust go on a hwunger strike if your owner dwoesn't do what woo want #Woo mwust mwake a twip to (a very special pet shop) Anyways, I'm thinking we could make a Hinduism caste system for different penguins, and have them clash with the Mwasques to make a Sihkism parody. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 02:24, September 23, 2010 (UTC) My Idea Well, for the Hinduism parody, we'll have it be a large chain of high-class vegetarian resturaunts. For the castes, they'll be kitchen staff, like kitchen manager, sous chef, sanitation manager, and others. To join, one would have to be scanned by a supercomputer, which sorts them into one of these categories, which they will have to be for the rest of their life. Eventually Mwa Mwas come in and they become enemies since the resturaunts serve fine foods, while the Mwa Mwas like junk food, and the resturaunt is for proper manners and speech, where else mwa mwas talk wike bay bees, and if they try to become a chef, they'll be put into the lowest positions. Eventually someone tries to unite them, but is only so much successful, and the rivalry continues to show up. I'll do research on the beliefs and on culinary arts, and the history of India but you can tell me what you think. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 23:25, September 24, 2010 (UTC) My Block - D-word? There is no such thing as the d word. If there is, I never knew it. I live in a largely middle class community and we only know basic swear words to be honest. I don't know what it is, it could be our public school accents in my area (private school accent/standard english) that we don't consider it a swear word. Now, if you Americans consider a d word, then my stereotype of Americans is correct (I won't say my idea of an American). Anyway, if it is a swear word to Americans, then keep me blocked but you should had allowed me to talk on my talk page to make my point not use an alternative. Also, I don't understand how I got blocked and Sheepman gets away with it: ---- Shoutbox The Leader (Me): What is your opinion of private schools? Sheepman: I go to one. Don't think that I'm a posh ! The Leader: I never said you were a posh . My opinion is that private schools are for people who's parent's have worked hard at life. I'm not saying it because I've been to a prep school from Reception to Year 2. ---- Cheers, The Leader. PS: Block this account, let me "serve my time". --Wolverine1 23:41, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Icon trouble My icon (the little picture in the top next to my name) isn't working properly. I tried changing it, but it won't work. It says clear your cache, but how do I do that? I'm practicly computer illiterate when it comes to things like that. Thanks! Your brother in Christ, Ps27:1 18:03, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey TurtleShroom Hey TurtleShroom, I'm sorry to hear that your grandfather has died. I'm glad to hear he died peacefully, like my cat, D-O-G. I hope that you try to overcome the overwhelming upset that your grandfather's death has caused. My maternal grandfather died 2 years ago, when I was in the sixth grade. My older brother has also gotten into a motorized vehicle accident last month. He is on the long road to recovery, so please keep him in your prayers. Sincerely, --Sk8rbluscat 00:49, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Raziel article Though I probably should of mentioned this earlier, I made the Raziel article. Just telling you because I need you to check for any OOC's and/or things that borderline G to PG. It will be expanded a lot more after Tales of Phantasm is finished, but the information there seems to be enough for the moment. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 03:33, September 29, 2010 (UTC) nice, but what I mean is, a half roboticized creature still retaining free will (like bionic feet and bionic arm) is that acceptable? other than that thank you. but Aye-Que's roboticizor gets rid of the spirit as well, as he is well....aye-que XD, but still I thank you for this Tails6000 01:52, September 30, 2010 (UTC)